In dealing with internal combustion engines, a primary concern in this day and age of energy conservation is fuel waste. More and more work is being done in connection with engine design for increasing gas mileage and accordingly reducing fuel consumption while providing better performance for the engine. This is particularly true with regard to passenger vehicles where gasoline consumption is a major concern.
In dealing with known types of carburetor structures for providing the desired gasoline and air mixture for use in an automobile engine many types of controls and complex structures are presently being employed. Certain designs require different fuel mixtures for different cylinders and devices commonly known as rich/lean cylinders are utilized.
Additionally, gasoline is often consumed unnecessarily during motor idling times. Many existing carburetors require a relatively high idling speed and excessive gasoline consumption is the result.
Furthermore, in conventional carburation systems, accelerator pumps and automatic chokes are used in the complex structures for enhancing the operation of the internal combustion engine. A system which would eliminate some of these more complex interconnected structural elements would be extremely advantageous in reducing the costs both in respect to engine construction and in respect to fuel consumption.
It should also be kept in mind that cost is of concern regard to the carburetor individually and in combination of the remainder of the engine.